The iron Army
by black dagger
Summary: A story i'm writing based on a game of ROTK4 i was playing. The story follows Cao Cao and Je Qon, both rulers of there own countrys. They both however, do it very diffrently. Not historically accurate and contains original characters
1. In which Dong Zhuo starts his Campaign

The iron army

****

_Based on a game of romance of the three kingdoms 4_

  For 3 years Je Qon, ruler of a kingdom comprising of one city a few villages and a lot of farm land, had wished that his army could fight aswell as those of the surrounding villages so that he could rule more, you had to face it, his kingdom was dull. His army was looked after and trained by his son Je Xi, who was smart, but not strong enough to actually go out onto a battlefield and fight, he wouldn't anyway, he was scared of dieing. Je Qon sometimes went to see the army training, it was depressing, he had decided that the idea of taking farmers and training them wasn't going to work. The army needed a powerful leader, good training facilities and a real battle once in a while to keep them on there toes. It was about this time that Je Qon noticed that the ruler of a city about, 30 miles away from his own, was acting strange. The other rulers name was Dong Zhuo, he'd always seemed the quiet type. Never bothering any of the other rulers. It was strange that, even though he never attacked any of the other rulers, Dong Zhuo had a huge army, led by a huge man called Lu Bu. They were dangerous. Je Qon's city was surrounded by 3 other citys, one was owned by Dong Zhuo the other two owned by Yuan Shou. Yuan Shou was weak, his cities could be taken by Dong Zhou whenever he wanted to take them. However, Je Qons city was in the way. Je Xi had advised Je Qon to make an alliance with Dong Zhuo and that finally made sence. Je Qon set off at dawn for the capital of Qiang, Dong Zhuo's country.

   Meanwhile another ruler called Cao Cao was sitting in a throne room surrounded by men of different ages, from 20-50, he had also heard of the menace to the south, Dong Zhuo.

"Sir, cousin, this is madness, can you not see? He is the son of a farmer and he has one of the most powerful people alive fighting for him. It is impossible to see the outcome of this battle. He has more troops then us, also he has more officers then you do, there is no way to do this!" shouted Xiahou Dun "Even if the old alliance got back together we would be slaughtered"

"The old alliance" cao cao pondered over this for a while. They had crushed the yellow turban menace all those years ago, it would be possible to get all the rulers in one room, but how could he get the rulers to see his point of view.

"I have decided what must be done" Cao Cao shouted out loud. "We must call all our allies here and propose a joint attack, Dong Zhuo must be eliminated before he attacks anyone, our spys all say that he has the army training night and day. He will be powerful, but he will never beat us, because we have heaven's mandate! The will of heaven wishes us to win." 

"Cousin, I will ride to battle with you. Even if it means death" Xiahou Dun stood up.

"I also wish to come, cousin" Xiahou Yuan stood and took his place next to his brother

"Lord, I will protect you by any means nesicary" A tall strong man stood up. Noone had noticed him before. "I Dian Wei am yours" said Dian Wei.

 Je Qon had reached Qiang and had walked to the castle of the capital. He noticed how there were archers everywhere and he hoped, more now then ever, that this went well. He walked in to the throne room as Dong Zhuo was talking to the Human wall that was Lu Bu. 

"What do you mean THEY ARE GATHERING IN CAO CAO'S KINGDOM? YOU MORON, I TOLD YOU TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING" 

"Lord i…"

"Don't talk to me Lu Bu, go back to your station, prepare to be diciplined"

Je Qon was amazed that Lu Bu, who could have picked Dong Zhuo up in one hand and broke every bone in his body just looked down and walked off. Je Qon continued up the middle of the throne room, as he looked around he noticed how almost everything was made of gold. The palace alone probaly was worth more than Je Qon's entire kingdom. As he approached Dong Zhuo he noticed how he was a extremely fat man. He was wearing extremely fine clothing which showed how rich he must be. Je Qon got to the throne and then sank onto one knee.

"Lord, I have travelled from my kingdom to see you. I hear of how the alliance has got back together and declared you there enemy. At this time, a man need as many friends as he can get, and I, Je Qon of Yang, wish to be that friend."

"What?" Dong Zhuo snorted "You? What have you got that I need?" Je Qon stared in disbelief, this man was incredibally greedy. 

"Well sir, for a start an army, and an alliance with the clan who lives in the mountains. They would help. With my men, and theirs your army would almost be equal to theirs In size, and better then theirs in skill." Dong Zhuo smile faded.

"Yes, I accept this treaty" The smile came back, only this time, it was pure evil "Bring the leader of the clan so that we can plan our strategy."

 Cao Cao was in a similar room. Everything was made of gold and sitting in the throne was a similar man. Xu Zhu was staring down at him.

"Your Cao Cao, right?" Cao Cao sighed, however strong a man can be doesn't mean he is smart, and that was certainly true of Xi Zhu, he had asked this question atleast 3 times. 

"Yes my lord. We are attacking Dong Zhuo and we need a castle which is near to his city, and this is the nearest."

"You mean betray Dong Zhou? Who didn't execute me even though I had killed hundreds of his soldiers? I dunno if I could do that!" Xu Zhu thought for a second

"but if it is for the good of the country the castle is yours. And I wish to be part of this battle, and any future battles you are planning."

Just like the others this officer had come around to his sences. Cao Cao had convinced nearly all the alliance to get back together. Even the volunteer forces, led by the young Lei Bei, had rejoined. And they'd all be at Xu Zhu's castle by night fall.

Je Qon sat at a table and looked at the other men surrounding him. 1 was dirty, wearing battle armour and staring at Dong Zhuo as if he was going to pull a sword out and start a fight. Anouther was Lu Bu and the other was Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo laughed out loud.

"Hu Lao Gate? Why would they want to take that?"

"Because, my lord, that's where your provisions come in and out. If that is taken then your people will die." Je Qon sighed.

"Fine, then this is a battle with no risks, I like this."

"Sir, I think I should lead the troops on a full out attack. Leaving only say…100 to protect you. While Je Qon takes on Sun Jian and his army. The Clan should attack Yuan Shao from behind. Make it an ambush. You should stay behind Hu Lao gate, sir. Also Diao Chan should stay with you sir" Diao Chan, as Je Qon could make out, was a girl who was loved by many, but mostly by Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. Everyone except Dong Zhuo knew that Lu Bu and Diao Chan had admited there love to eachother. Dong Zhuo thought that Diao Chan was his, and if he ever found out that Lu Bu and her were in love, there'd be a lot of trouble. 

"Yes, that's a good plan. As long as your sure your scouts saw what they saw." Je Qon muttered

"That's the posistions the scouts said the allied army was taking. We have no choise but to believe them" Lu Bu shouted

"Indeed, we have no way of proveing him wrong." Dong Zhuo Laughed "I guess were just gonna have to take it as it comes."

 On the day of the battle the air was crisp. There was snow on the ground and the armys were getting ready for a long battle. Some troops had been sent to a small gate a few miles away, when Dong Zhuo had kept the provisions. Cao Cao smiled, Giving Yuan Shao the role of commander was a great idea. Yuan Shao would be easy to control, and be predictable. There was no way the allies could lose. 

"Lord, Yuan Shao has ordered that all spare officers go directly to Hu Lao Gate." Said a messenger who had just ran up to Cao Cao

"But it is defended by many, includeing Lu Bu, you can't just attack, we must slowly kill off the enemy. Not run in without any strategy" Cao Cao argued

"Maybe so sir, but those are all the generals orders, disobeying them would make you a traitor…you wouldn't like that sir"

"indeed. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will be sent directly to Hu Lao gate"

 Somewhere else of the battle field Je Qon was killing random people. He noticed Sun Jian ahead and ran out into the middle of the battle field, drew a bow and arrow and fired at him. The arrow went straight through Sun Jians foot and Sun Jian fell in pain. I like battle, Je Qon thought…


	2. In which Je Qon shows his true colours

Chapter 2 

**In which Je Qon shows his true colours**

****

****

 Je Qon left the battle field, covered in wounds he slumped onto the floor and coughed. He had seen his whole life flash before him. All the time he could see one figure against the flame, that of Cao Cao, no matter what happened, Cao Cao must die. He tried to stand up, it was impossible, he was going to die. 

 Meanwhile Lu Bu was fighting off hundreds of soldiers. From the back of the crowd someone shouted 

"He is only one man, Strike him down" Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun had turned up. They charged at Lu Bu who knowed them both away with his long staff…Xiahou Dun stood up, no one treats him like that. He charged and Lu Bu gave the signal to the archers stood behind him. An arrow travelled straight to Xiahou Dun and right through his eye. Xiahou Dun knelt down and pulled the arrow, which was stuck into his eye, out. He then picked the eye of the end and shouted 

"My father, My Mother, My ancestors gave me this eye, It would not do just to leave it here" He then lifted it to his mouth and eat it. 

"Retreat, back to the camp" and with that all of cao cao's forces ran. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Lei Bei, all continued fighting however, and Lu Bu ran to the safety of the palace

"Send out the word, Lu Bu is defeated. Charge on the castle" Lei Bei Shouted.

Several hours later the castle was taken and Dong Zhuo was in front of Yuan Shao ready for punishment.

"For trying to take china as your own, you receive the punishment of exile, I never wish to see you again"

Lu Bu walked forward

"Lu Bu, for murder and for being a traitor, you receive execution"

Cao Cao stood up

"Sir, this cannot be, Lu Bu could be a good officer, allow him to work for me"

"Are you forgetting, lord Cao Cao that he has killed 3 of the 4 lords he has worked for. It is execution for him"

Finally Je Qon was allowed to limp forward

"Je Qon" Yuan Shao Started "For making an alliance with the enemy, you must have two allied officers watch you, and make sure you never do anything like this again. I suggest Xiahou Dun and my son, Yuan Shu"

And so it was done. Je Qon was to be watched constantly. And the alliance broke up. The first chance that Je Qon got he went into Exile and Yuan Shu betrayed his father by taking Je Qon's City. There was a big war between Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu and Yuan Shu was killed, thus making the city Yuan Shao's.

 Je Qon needed to pick somewhere that had a good strategic value against cao cao. He picked a huge city that had been rulerless for a while. He claimed it as his own and then started hiring officers. Je Xi had joined. And that's it. It was obvious that Je Qon had become unpopular since the battle of Hu Lao Gate. 

 Cao Cao had many officers, all whom would die for him. Xiahou Dun had returned when they heard the news

"My lords" the messenger said "Je Qon has take Wei, he claims that it is his and that he will kill any invaders to his land."

"thank you, you may go now" Cao Cao said calmly. 

It was about this time when another disgraced ruler returned. Dong Zhuo had take a little town not far from his old one and was already training troops. Cao Cao had to decide whether to destroy Je Qon, or to kill Dong Zhuo. They both were threats. 

"My lord? I come as a diplomat for the rule Dong Zhuo" Ti Xi, one of Dong Zhuo's officers had said. "We wish to wipe of Je Qon, we are planning an attack and wandered if you wish to join in?" Cao Cao considered this. It was obviously the right thing to do army wise, but, the people wouldn't like it. He decided to accept and The battle for Wei was planned.

Dong Zhuo attacked first, mercilessly killing anyone in there way. Cao Cao came as reinforcements and fought only the soldiers. Je Qons men fought hard but in the end, he and his son were captured for a second time

"Yuan Shao was to good to you" Cao Cao had shouted. Now it's my turn to choose what should be done to you. I think prison sounds good"

"What happened to my son?" Je Qon had said, calmly "is he dead?"

"No, he fled the city, it is believed that he is heading to join Yuan Shao."

"I am disgrace enough. I wish to goto my cell. As there is no way to escape." 

 In Yuan Shao's throne room there was an argument going on. 

"Why should we save your father? He turned me against my son who I killed in my own hands" Yuan Shao was almost crying

"My lord, we fled, that is all, your sons greed made you kill him," Je Xi contradicted

"HOW DARE YOU" Yuan Shao Shouted "We will take the Wei territory, but only so that I can have my own way with your father"

"Thank you sir, I will help you in any way I can"

 Cao Cao's army was still positioned in Wei. They were tired and hungary and Dong Zhuo had left them to plan another attack on one of his neighbouring cities.  Xiahou Yuan rushed in

"Cousin, Yuan Shao is approaching, he has his entire army out there, I think I see Je Xi, Je Qon's son"

"So they've come back for him have they? Prepare the soldiers. Wei Is OURS"

Je Qon sat in his prison, his wounds had only just healed and he was cold. He heard a battle cry outside and smiled, they had come afterall…


End file.
